Legacy of Lies
by Monica Moss
Summary: Danny is grown up and married. He has a good life, except for one thing. His wife doesn't know his secret. What happens when she starts noticing changes in their kids, like gaining ghost powers? Warning: multiple character deaths. Hard K-plus.
1. JFenton

**This is a Danny's children fic, with a twist, Valerie is Danny's wife, not Sam, like is the norm for these type of stories. If you don't like the pairing, no one's asking you to read it, so don't give me grief about it. Warning, family bonding fluff in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters, the ones you don't know.

J.Fenton

_Danny looked at his little girl. She was as beautiful as her mother. He handed the child to his wife. She grinned down at the newborn. "What do you think, Danny? Should we name her after your mother?" Danny laughed._

"_Don't you think that would cause a little confusion?" His wife smiled._

"_Not if it's her middle name." She sighed, "We should have done this before she was born."__Danny kneeled down to put his arm around her._

"_We will with the next child we have, okay?" She laughed._

_She just finished teasing him when__ Danny's parents came in. "Where is he?" Jack asked. "Where's our little grandson?" Danny blushed and slapped his head. Even at the age of twenty, Danny's parents still managed to embarrass him.__It felt to Danny like he had told his dad that their child was going to be a girl fifty times._

"_Dad, _she_ is with her mom." he corrected._

_Maddie asked, "What's her name?" The young couple looked at each other. "Don't tell me she doesn't have a name."_

_The new mother spoke,"Fine, we won't tell you." Danny beamed__ at his wife, she was one of the toughest people he knew._

"_I know!" exclaimed Jack. Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably, having a bad feeling about what Jack was about to suggest.__"How about Jackie Fenton?" The infant's parents scowled._

"_I don't think so." said Valerie.__ Jack pouted._

"_You don't want to name her after her grandfather?"_

"_No," the parents admitted together. Maddie knelt beside her son to admire the new arrival._

"_She is precious." Her granddaughter looked up at her. She had an unusual color of eyes for a newborn.__They were__emerald green.__"And her eyes are like little gems."__Danny thought for a moment._

"_Honey? How would you like__ Jade as her name?"_

* * *

Jade Madeline Fenton woke up to the sound of her brother, Zac blasting a trumpet in her ear. "Do you have to blow that thing so hard?" she asked. He stuck his tongue out of her and ran off. 'Oh so mature,' Jade thought. 

Jade drifted out of bed and plodded to the kitchen where she saw her parents smooching. "Ew," she said. Her parents stopped and surveyed her.

"Jade," her mom begged, "Do you have to wear your pajamas to the breakfast table? And why do you always must you always have to hang out with those jocks at school? They shove kids into lockers you know."

Jade's dad defended her. "Val, remember how much being popular meant to you when you where her age?"

"Danny!" Valerie protested, smiling. The two lovers went back to their kiss.

Jade sat down. Her parents were so gross! She glanced at her hand, which she had rested on the table, and got a shock. It was no longer resting _on_ the table, it was _in_ the table! Her parents had noticed. Her mom was looking at her strangely, and her dad was lost in thought.

"Jade," Valerie asked. "Are you okay?"

**Please review.**


	2. Closet Meetings

**I am back from camp! Now I have to update before I leave again on Monday. Okay, this is the part where I thank my three reviewers, thank you! Wow, it's been forever since I updated this.**

_Jade sat down. Her parents were so gross! She glanced at her hand, which she had rested on the table, and got a shock. It was no longer resting on the table, it was in the table! Her parents had noticed. Her mom was looking at her strangely, and her dad was lost in thought._

_"Jade," Valerie asked. "Are you okay?"_

Closet Meetings

Danny's POV

My little girl pulled her hand out of the table. She must have inherited my ghost powers, what was I going to tell her mother? Most importantly, what was I going to tell her? She must be terrified and she probably thinks she's a freak. My insides squirmed. This was my daughter, and I had to do whatever it took to help her.

"Danny?" Valerie said, waving her hand in front of my face and snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Huh?" Valerie scowled.

"I asked if you knew that Jade could do that."

I shook my head. "No," I replied honestly. My brain started its flurry of activity again. If Jade had ghost powers, what about Zac? Did he have powers to? And if he did, when would they show up? Did he already have them? How long had Jade had her powers?

Jade ran up to me and Val. "Mom! Dad! What's wrong with me?" she implored. I had to do something, fast.

"I - I'll take care of it honey," I stuttered, dragging Jade into a closet.

"Dad, why . . . "

"Jade, there's something I have to tell you," I began, launching into the story of my accident.

* * *

Valerie leaned against the door. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on her husband and her daughter, but what did he have to say to their daughter that he couldn't say in front of her? The door was thick and she couldn't make a lot of the conversation out, but she picked up a few phrases.

"Uh-huh," said Jade. There was a strange sound, a flash of light, and a scream from my daughter. "It's true?"

There was a nearly inaudible sound, the strange thing was the tone quality of the voice. "So that's why I can?" Jade asked.

"I think I better show you something." Valerie backed away from the door, not wanting to get caught. After a minute of waiting for the door to open, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Honey? Jade? What are you up to in there?" She turned the doorknob, to find an empty room. "Honey?" she called. She heard a crash behind her. Zac had landed on the table.

"Oh no, not again," he moaned. He saw his mom staring at him and scrambled out of the room, leaving Valerie alone and confused.


	3. Danny's Short Story

**First of all, I'd like to thank my reviewers, you make my day. Second, I'm hoping that my OCs aren't flat, and I'd appreciate it if someone would tell me how I do.**

Disclaimer: I'm just some stranger who posts things online, you don't even know my real name, if I were to come up with something as successful as Danny Phantom, I would be famous. What I'm trying to say, is Butch Hartman is the owner of Danny Phantom and all its characters, and I'm not him. I do however, own Jade, Zac, Bradon, and Kit.

Danny's Short Story

Jade's POV

It was so empty, a vast space with green fog and an occasional floating object. There were a few ghosts floating over in the distance, but they were keeping to themselves and interacting as they passed each other. Other than them, it was just me and my dad. It was dark, and spooky. "Wh-where are we?" I demanded.

"This is the Ghost Zone," my dad explained. "It's where ghosts come from. Your grandfather built the portal we came through when I was fourteen. I thought it important to show you this, 'cause, well, I just thought you should know. When the portal was first activated, Amity was invaded by ghosts on a regular basis. I took it upon myself to protect it."

"Can we please get out now?" I begged, I couldn't stand this place.

"Jade, this is important. Look, I have a lot of enemies from here, okay? Just be careful, I-I don't want to see you hurt." We floated back through the portal, into my grandparents' basement. "Well," said my dad. "I guess I better not keep you any longer or you'll be late for school."

I groaned, having forgotten all about that. I didn't do my history homework last night, and when mom and dad find out, they are going to ground me until I'm in college.

Dad put me down in front of Casper High, and I drifted inside, feeling overwhelmed.

* * *

"Hey Zac, how many hot girls do you think we'll meet on that band trip to LA next week?" shouted Bradon. His friend looked up. 

"Oh, um, a couple."

"Dude, what's up with you?" asked Zac's other friend, Kit.

"My mom," Zac grumbled.

"What about her? Is she not letting you go, or something? Tough luck."

Zac shook his head. "It's not that, it's just that, well I can tell you guys anything right, I mean you're my friends."

"I have these powers . . ." Zac started.

Kit laughed. "Get real, I thought you said you had powers." Zac felt his insides burn. He glared at Kit. "What's with the look?"

"I _do_ have powers, I'll prove it!" Zac started floating.

"Whoa!" his friends gasped.


	4. Old Times

**All right next chapter. Thanks to DPcrazy and ghostanimal and all those who bothered to read this! Oh, by the way my OCs**' **last names are Fenton, Bailey and MacDermit.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny, Valerie, or any other DP characters. I do own my OCs.

* * *

Old Times

Zac's POV

"Hey, Zac," Bradon asked. "Think you could use some of your cool powers on Mr. Lancer up there?" Lancer was droning on about Shakespeare, but unfortunately for us, hearing us talk brought him back to Earth.

"Fenton! Bailey! You can talk all you want, in detention!" Oh no, not good, I thought.

"Oh man," wailed Bradon. "He really has it coming to him, doesn't he?" I cringed, I didn't really enjoy using my powers like that, it took away the artistic value to them. "C'mon, aren't you gonna do anything to him?"

I shook my head. "Oh, come on!" he whined.

"I - I'm, uh, saving them for later," I lied.

"Right, gotcha, you're waiting for detention," he said.

"Uh, yeah, sure." There was a heavy pit creating a sinking feeling in my stomach. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jade stared at her computer screen, not really participating in her programming class. She didn't really want to take the class anyway, but all the classes she wanted to take were full, and it was this or, ew, janitor's aid. She got shivers just thinking about that.

Her teacher, Mr. Foley noticed. She hastily got back to work. "Jade, is there something on your mind?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm not talking about it to you," she snapped.

"Is this about your dad? 'Cause we were close friends since forever," he asked.

"Go away!" Jade shouted.

"It's about something you got from him, isn't it. You should've seen him fight." Jade pulled her hair. What did it take to make this teacher go away?

Tucker chuckled. "The school's most popular bully, Dash Baxter, the quarterback, the guy that shoved us into our lockers on a regular basis, thought he was cool." Jade grunted and stormed out of the classroom.

"Was it something I said?" asked Tucker, barely aware that his students were staring at him. Laughter burst out among them.

* * *

Valerie was out for a flight on her hover board, she had never given up ghost hunting. Anyway, something about flying always cleared her head. She caught sight of a figure she hoped she'd never see again after he had disappeared with all the other ghosts, Danny Phantom. He had matured from a scrawny messy-haired kid to a lean, but muscular adult. She supposed that to others, he'd be attractive, but to her he'd always be a demon. "Hey, _ghost_!" she called.

He spun around and grinned. "Hey, Val!" he hollered. "Not still mad at me, are you?" She fired a well-aimed missile at him, which he dodged with ease. "Guess not."

"What do you want,_ ghost?_"

"I was just taking a flight. I didn't know I'd run into you. Still have the old touch, I see." Valerie narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't have left the Ghost Zone," she growled. Danny put his hands up in a surrender position.

"All right, all right, I'm leaving." He shot off, with his tail streaming behind him.


	5. Lancer 215

**Many thanks to those who are still reading this story! Extra thanks go to my reviewers, Em Phantom and Shiro Inu White Dog!**

Disclaimer: I'll just make this quick; we both have better things to do. DP's not mine!

* * *

Lancer 215

Zac approached Classroom 215 nervously. 'Pull yourself together,' he told himself. 'Just pretend you're not there, and it'll be over before you know it.' He pulled open the door to discover that Bradon had beat him there. Bradon gave him a double thumbs up.

"Can't wait to see the show," he mouthed. Zac managed to flash a weak smile at his buddy before collapsing in an empty seat. He stared at the top of the desk he was seated at. Someone had decided that it would look better with a big sign claiming, 'DP rocks!' scratched into the center. Zac was sure that he'd heard of 'DP' before, but his mind was too numb to remember who it could have been, if it was the same 'DP' he knew.

Mr. Lancer strode into the room. "Good to see you little ruffians are both here," he commented. "Since the two of you seem to find chatting so attractive, we're going to have a little lesson on the dangers of chatting." He grabbed some chalk and started writing on the board. "Chatting is a common teenage tendency. Like most other teenage tendencies, it can get you into all kinds of trouble. One of my former students, Tucker Foley seemed to find out on a daily basis when he was just a bit older than you. He still does as a matter of fact."

Bradon leaned over to Zac. "Come on, use your powers, you'll never get a better chance than this."

Zac gulped. "No."

"Ah, c'mon. How else are you gonna practice using them to impress the ladies? They love super heroes."

"Bradon, I'm not going to impress anyone with these, in case you haven't thought of it, if anyone knew I had these, I wouldn't have any more time to just kick back and hang out."

"Hadn't thought of that. You're still gonna use them on Lancer, right?"

Considering if he would, Zac glanced up at the rambling teacher. " . . . didn't ever forgive him for _that._ Then there was the time he and his friends decided to walk right out of the school. His friend . . . " Zac struggled to keep his hands steady.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought. 'Except, maybe, no, don't even think about that.' Zac ducked under his desk, with Bradon watching him. "Just, keep your eye up there," Zac said, gesturing to Lancer, and the board he was listing off all the times Foley had gotten in trouble because of his mouth on.

Zac concentrated hard, slowly becoming invisible. He floated through the rows of desks, to his English teacher. Zac grabbed a spare piece of chalk and lifted it to the board. He closed his eyes and focused on drawing a not-to-flattering picture of Lancer. He heard Bradon laughing behind him. Lancer spun around. "What's so funny, Mister Bailey?" he demanded before realizing only one of the two pupils given detention was in the room. "The Invisible Man! Where's Zachary Fenton?"

* * *

'What a day!' Valerie thought. 'First my kids seem to have developed some sort of freaky powers, then the ghost boy shows up for the first time in years, not that he's a boy anymore. Still, what's next? My dad showing up as one of _them?_'

The phone rang. 'Now what?' Valerie picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Fenton, this is Mr. Lancer calling about your son, Zac."

"What? He failing again?" she asked.

"Not quite. He and Mister Bailey earned themselves detention today."

"Uh-huh? What else is new?" she said sarcastically.

"Your son left. In the middle of detention, he just up and left."

"He _what_?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Your son walked out of detention." Valerie dropped the phone.

"Mrs. Fenton? Mrs. Fenton? Are you still there?"


	6. Trumpets and Trombones

**I promise, the action will really pick up soon. In the meantime, thanks go to Em Phantom for reviewing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any adult characters.

* * *

**  
**

Trumpets and Trombones

Zac walked through the front door, relieved that he could escape before things really got out of hand.He walked to the table and slouched down, starting to eat the after-school snack his sister had made for herself and left out after deciding she wasn't hungry. He started to relax, for a few minutes before, "Zachary Damon Fenton! What were you thinking cutting detention?" Zac felt the back of his neck tense. He gulped.

"Hi, mom."

"Just wait 'til your dad gets home, young man! Go to your room, now!" Zac slid off the chair and shuffled up to his room. Jade watched him pass in the hallway, adding to his discomfort. She was probably shouting in delight that her little brother got grounded.

* * *

Danny flew invisibly into the second floor. Zac's door slammed off to his left, Jade was staring at the door, about to enter her own room. He floated over to her. "Jade," he whispered. "It's time for your training." She jumped, startled.

"Dad!" she protested.

"Sorry, we have to leave without your mom seeing." He lifted her off the floor and carried her to the outskirts of Amity.

"Dad!" Jade screeched. "I-don't-want-to-learn-how-to-be-a-ghost! I-want-to-go-to-the-mall-with-my-friends!"

"Jade, I . . ."

"I'm going to the mall!" Jade screamed. "I don't care about some stupid powers!" Jade stormed three feet away, not even noticing that she walked through a tree.

"Just be careful, don't walk through any more trees," Danny warned. She turned around, and blushed. 'I better go home,' thought Danny.

* * *

Zac touched the tip of his pencil to the ceiling, and slowly slid his arm away from him. He studied his work, the slide was a little too big. He was erasing it carefully, when his door burst open, admitting his feisty mom, and his tired-looking dad. He had hoped that his mom hadn't caught him falling from the ceiling that morning, but now, there wasn't a chance he wasn't.

They didn't look shocked, they looked, disappointed. His dad studied the ceiling, which was now decorated with hand-drawn brass instruments, especially trumpets and trombones. His eyes could not look away. "How long have you been doing this?" he gestured at the ceiling.

"A while," Zac admitted.

"Danny, we still need to talk to him," said Valerie.

"Okay, Zac. Could you come down here for a minute?" Zac reluctantly landed in front of his parents.

"We heard you walked out of detention," said Valerie.

"Yeah," mumbled Zac, staring at the corner of the doorframe.

"Why?"

"Well, the guys wanted me to use my powers on Mr. Lancer and . . . "

"Did you?"

"I kinda just drew an ugly picture than left before things could get any worse."

"Zac Fenton! You can forget about that band trip!" said Valerie. Zac's mind blurred. He had been looking forward to the freshman band trip since the 6th grade. Valerie stomped off to the master bedroom and slammed the door, wondering where he had gotten his powers from in the first place.

Danny put a hand on his son's back. "Look, Zac. I know that trip meant a lot to you. I'll see what I can do to convince your mom to let you go. About your powers,"

"What do you mean I can't use them again? I just made one little mistake! Can't you let that go?" Zac shouted, jumping to conclusions about what his dad was going to say.

"No, it's not that. I'm proud of you. By leaving, you avoided a lot of trouble that could have come. In fact, how would you like some training . . . "


	7. Kiss and Hair

**Thanks go to those that reviewed, Luiz4200 and ChessPiece. Warning- Fluff alert!**

Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my OCs, and the approaching disaster in the Fenton family's lives.

* * *

Kiss and Hair

Jade rolled her eyes. Her little brother was literally bouncing off the walls, waiting for their parents to get back from date night. She had to admit to herself, she was a bit curious why he was doing so; her brother usually wanted their parents to never come back so that he could lie in his room doing who-knows-what. Now he wanted the complete opposite. He was driving her crazy. If it wasn't for her bad hair day, she'd leave. She had gotten a citation from each of her classes for wearing an ugly hat to hide it. The hat had been an object of ridicule and there was no way she was wearing the hat all again. She desperately wanted to be out shopping for a new one. Too late, she saw an object coming at her.

Zac bounded into the living room so fast, she could have sworn that he was flying. He landed on top of her, messed with her hair and kept going. 'That little . . . !' she thought, mentally grumbling. 'What did he do to it anyway?' She went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection.

'What?' she thought, staring at her now perfect hair. 'But why would he do something like that?' She smiled and her self and shrugged it off. "Zac!" she called. "I'm going out!" She walked to the mall and headed over to the hats section. She heard giggling behind her back. She turned around and saw a group of girls in the chess club. "What?" she snapped.

"Your hair!"

"What about it?" The girls giggled and wandered off. 'Zac must have done something to the back of my hair!' she realized. She was going to kill him when she got home.

* * *

Valerie gazed into her husband's blue eyes. "Are you two going to pay or what?" asked the cashier impatiently. Neither she nor Danny was expecting rudeness. They had finished their meal and were on the way out of the restaurant, one of those fancy places where you eat, then pay. 

"Oh, right," said Danny, pulling out his wallet, and hastily pulling several bills out. Valerie watched, amused as he counted them and handed them to the young woman behind the counter. "Here, keep the change," he said. The Fentons linked arms and sauntered through the doors. Valerie felt her head turning toward her husband and nearing his lips. The kiss was as just as electrocuting that night as it had been the night they'd gotten married. She leaned in, enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

Zac heard the door open. He hoped it wasn't his sister mad at him for doing the back of her hair to look like a perfect pi symbol. He looked down for the landing, to see smooching parents. 'Eww . . . ' he thought. 'I am **never** going to do that with anyone.' He flinched and looked away. 

"Zac?" Danny asked. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, dad."

"What are you two up to?" Valerie asked.

"Guy stuff," Danny lied.

"C'mon Zac," he said, heading out the door. Zac ran after his dad, slamming the door behind him.

"What are we doing tonight? Flying? Invisibility? Going through stuff?" he asked enthusiastically.

Danny chuckled. "It's 'intangibility, and no, none of that stuff. We'll be working on your ghost mode."

"_Ghost_ mode?"

Danny sighed. "I'll tell you on the way there," he said, with two white rings appearing around his waist.


	8. Valerie's Heartbreak

**Thanks go to DPcrazy for reviewing.**

Disclaimer: I only **wish** I was Butch Hartman.

* * *

Valerie's Heartbreak

Zac threw a stone against the side of a nearby building. "It's fine. I had trouble with my powers when I was a freshman. Just try again." Zac looked at the glowing numbers of his watch.

"Dad, it's almost midnight. Don't you think mom will be suspicious if we're not back?" Danny nodded. "One more try then we'll go home." Danny put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Go ahead, just imagine yourself being a ghost."

Zac closed his eyes. Two blue rings appeared around his waist. His normally blue eyes and curly black hair turned into glowing green orbs and white locks. "Zac, you did it," Danny whispered, then frowned. "Why are you wearing your sister's underwear?"

Zac looked down at his body that was almost completely naked and blushed. "Um, well, I - I'm going home, see ya!" he shouted, flying off.

* * *

Valerie was getting worried; Danny and Zac weren't home from doing 'guy stuff'. She knew her son liked to stay out late, but it was past midnight and he had school tomorrow. 

Her ghost alarm went off. Why were the ghosts becoming active now? Oh well, just one ghost hunt then she'd go look for them. She quickly changed into her suit, then flew out the back window with a giant gun in her hands. She didn't have to look for the ghost long; it was flying toward her, or rather, her house. Valerie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The ghost was wearing pink underwear with purple and blue flowers. The ghost crashed into the wall and fell into a bush right next to the door.

Valerie lowered her hover board to get down to where he was. She pointed her weapon at him. He looked up at her. Something about his appearance reminded her of her longtime enemy, the ghost kid. "Please don't shoot me," he begged.

"You don't stand a chance, ghost. I just have one question; are you related to Danny Phantom?"

"Maybe," he said quickly. Valerie pulled the trigger. The blast hit the ghost in the center of the chest. He screamed in agony, then fainted. Blue rings appeared around him. Valerie watched in shock as he turned into her son.

"Zac?" she put a finger to his neck to check for a heartbeat. She was relieved to find one, but it was very faint. Her son was breathing, there wasn't any blood, but there was a huge bruise where her missile had struck. She ran to the phone and called 911.

"Hello? Hello?" she screamed.

"Hello, emergency operator, what's . . . "

"My son needs medical attention, now!" Valerie shouted into the mouthpiece.

* * *

Jade woke up to the sound of sirens just outside her below her bedroom window. She covered her ears with her pillow, confident that they would leave soon. After a few minutes, she realized they weren't moving. "What's going on?" she asked her bedroom wall. She sat up and looked out the window. Her brother was being put on a stretcher. She bolted out of her room. She arrived on the doorstep, still in her pajamas. "Mom, what happened to Zac?" Her mom stood there, watching the paramedics carry him into the ambulance. Jade saw a smoking weapon on the walkway. "Mom!" she yelled. The doors of the ambulance closed. It sped off with its sirens on full blast. Valerie ran inside. Jade could hear her bedroom door slam from the porch. 

A figure in a black jumpsuit landed on the pathway to the house. "Dad!" Jade shouted, running to hug him.

"Have you seen Zac?"

"Well, the ambulance should have got to the hospital by now."

"What?" said Danny, taking off.


	9. A Time of Shock

**Thanks go to DPcrazy and Luiz4200 for reviewing.**

**I am sorry about the length of this chapter; I had dance class. **

**BTW, ****I am not going to be able to update on weekdays for a while; our family is making new Internet rules when the school year starts, which is tomorrow. I'll try to update Saturdays though. I can't promise anything.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, this wouldn't be fan fiction.

* * *

A Time of Shock

Danny landed by his son's hospital bed, invisible. Zac was hooked up to a heart monitor, barely alive. The beat was steadily decreasing. Danny's spine froze. He had to get attention drawn to his son. He heard footsteps approaching, two doctors were coming to attend to his son. "What did you say he was suffering from?" one asked, in a hushed voice, like the type you would hear around a deathbed.

"Internal bleeding," the other replied. "Poor kid, we still don't know what caused it. There's nothing we can do for him except make sure that he goes painlessly. That and call his parents, but I don't think they're going to make it before he crosses over." Danny kneeled down next to his son, and closed his hand around Zac's pale one. There were tears in Danny's eyes.

"Zac," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you. Then you wouldn't be here. I should be the one dying, not you."

* * *

The hospital had called saying that her son had just passed away. Her mind should have been blank with disbelief, but it wasn't. She thought back to the last time she had seen her son. She had asked him if he was related to Phantom. "Maybe," he had said. Her son, like most teenagers, said 'maybe' only when he knew he'd be in trouble if he said 'yes.'

How could he be related to Phantom? She wasn't, Danny . . . Her mind paused. What if Danny was Phantom? They had the same name, the same voice, one always seemed to disappear right before the other showed up. She refused to accept it, she'd had known if she had married her nemesis, wouldn't she?

Maybe Danny had been named after a dead uncle or something. No, she told herself. If that were the case, then Zac wouldn't have had his powers and she wouldn't have ended her son's life. 'I _did_ marry my worst enemy,' she realized.

Valerie's train of thought was interrupted by a rap on her bedroom door. "Mom?" a voice called.

"Come in." Jade entered the room, all ready in her school clothes.

"Is it okay if I go to Aunt Jazz's after school?" she asked. Valerie growled.

"Why? So you can learn how _he_ 'was the town hero'?" Jade seemed startled by her mom's sudden hostility toward her sister-in-law.

"Mom, why are you acting this way?"

"Maybe you should ask your _father_! He is one of your kind, after all."

Jade paused. "This is about last night, isn't it?" Valerie was silent. "It's not like Zac's going to die or anything, is it?" Her mom still did not respond. "He is? I know he annoys and embarrasses me all the time, but he's still my little brother. Mom, please say he's going to live."

"I can't tell you that," Valerie said in a low voice. "He's no longer with us."

* * *

Bradon looked around. He couldn't see Zac anywhere, they were supposed to meet before school to hang out. Jade walked by with a distant look in her eyes. Bradon tapped her. "Hey, Jade. Where's your brother?" Jade bit her lip. "Well?"

"He's dead!" she shouted and ran off. Bradon watched her go. She seemed pretty upset; he didn't know that she felt that way about her brother. He decided he better go tell Kit the bad news.


	10. Two in a Row

To Insanity

Flashback:

" . . I should be the one dying, not you." The heart monitor beeped; his son was dead. Danny squeezed his son's clammy hand in his own. "I'm so sorry . . . " he whispered.

Eyes streamed down Danny's face, which would be red from all the saltwater when he turned visible. 'Snap out of it Danny,' a hidden inner voice told him. 'Zac was a halfa. For all you know he could be a full ghost. He would not appreciate it if you broke down now. Just get a hair, get your parents' Boo-merang, and start looking for him.'

Danny extended a trembling hand to his son's corpse and carefully plucked a hair off of the scalp. Danny floated out of the hospital, in the direction of the FentonWorks.

Danny removed his own ectoplasmic sample from the detachable tray in the Boo - merang. He was panting, anticipating the results of what he was about to do. He replaced the tray. "Please find my son," he whispered, holding it to him. He wound up and threw the device. It flew out the basement window and took to the skies. Danny followed it, eagerly.

He pushed his speed limit to keep up with it. He flew around street corners and toward a large building. Danny followed it in through a window. "No!" Danny cried. The Boo - merang landed on his son's lifeless body.

The doctors spun around in alarm. "Who's there!"

"It's a ghost! Quick! Call Danny and Valerie Fenton!"

"Are you kidding? No one could get a hold of them after their son died."

"Then I guess we'll have to call Jack and Maddie. I know they're old, but they're still ghost hunters."

Jack and Maddie Fenton rushed into the hospital room. "Show yourself, you post-mortal consciousness!" shouted Maddie. Danny, still upset from completely losing his son, obeyed his mom's command immediately.

"Maddie! It's Phantom!" Jack shouted. He ran toward Danny, but lost his balance and went sliding across the floor. Maddie moved in closer, prepared to shoot the ghost.

___

Danny was a ghost? Phantom? Poor Jack and Maddie Fenton were confused about the whole thing. There was only one thing they knew. Their son had died in the fight . . .


	11. Epilogue

**Thanks go to my reviewers Luiz4200 and DPcrazy PS, you can skip some of the messages. However, there are a few that are important.**

**As a side-note, to anyone who has been tempted to plagiarize, don't do it. It's wrong and you will find yourself in deep trouble for hurting people, both the person you stole from, and people who think it's yours, at first, then find out later that you didn't write it. A certain someone will be finding that out. I was pretty upset when I found out that a story they posted wasn't theirs.**

Disclaimer: Looking for the deed to the copy-write for Danny Phantom and its characters. No, don't own it.

* * *

Epilogue

_Jazz had come over to talk to Valerie. Of course, Valerie hadn't told her that she knew about Danny. They had talked about Zac and Danny's deaths. Who knew that the infamous Danny Phantom could die? There was one thing Jazz had told her that stuck out in Valerie's mind; she had to move on with life, starting now._

_She pressed the play button on her answering machine._

"_Mrs. Grey, this is the funeral service. We are aware that your son has passed away. He will need a proper burial. Give us a call back at 762-2163. Thank you."_

"_Valerie, we've heard the news about Zac. Is it true that he bled to death after he was shot by a ghost weapon? Please, Valerie, we'd like to know, he was our grandson. We'll talk to you later, once you've got our message. Bye."_

"_Hi Valerie, this is Jazz. You probably won't get this message until after I've visited you if you're as in as much shock as I think you are. We need to talk about the recent events in your family. Danny probably has something he wants to tell you, now that you've seen the other side of Zac. Listen first, don't shoot. Well, anyway, I'll just drop in later to see if I can help you out and I'll see you then."_

"_This is the Amity Park Police Department calling for the Fenton family. We're afraid we have some bad news for you. Danny has died while visiting your son at the Amity Park Hospital. No one who was present is giving us the details of what happened, but there will be a thorough investigation."_

"_Valerie, this is Jazz again, calling about Danny. There is something he left for you, for after he died. He entrusted Tucker with it. Tucker will be stopping by on Monday to give it to you. It contains a secret that he's been scared to tell both you and our parents. You'll understand when you get it. I hope you're feeling better."_

'Something he's been scared to tell me, right,' Valerie thought, rolling her eyes.

Ding dong! Valerie peered out the small peephole in the front door. 'There's Tucker now,' she thought, opening the door.

"Let me guess, you have something for me?" she judged.

"Yes, " he said pulling out an envelope. "I thought it was a little funny when he did this. If I had married you, I would have left you a message on my PDA." Valerie grabbed the letter.

"Uh-huh, thanks. Bye." She slammed the door in Tucker's face. It was a little rude, but it was a longtime habit to do that to people, especially when she was in a bad mood.

Valerie sunk into the maroon love-seat and opened the seal.

_Dear Valerie,_

_I have just died, probably under unexplained circumstances or some type of ghost attack. It would make more sense if you knew the truth. I am truly sorry to be keeping secrets from you like this, but if you knew that you agreed to marry your nemesis, I don't even want to think what would happen, to either of us. Valerie, I'm half-ghost. In my ghost form, my name is Danny Phantom._

_It may be hard to believe, but it's true. I don't know what would have happened if I had told you earlier. I was unwilling to take the chance. I have no idea how that will affect our children; no other hybrid has ever had any. I will do my best to make it work out._

_I know what you're probably thinking at this point, you made the worst mistake of your life by marrying an evil ghost who was toying with his emotions so that he could hurt you. I can tell you otherwise, whether you believe me or not. I've always been trying to help you, like the time I tried to stop the ghost dog from ruining your life while we were freshman (I'm really sorry about what it cost you, by the way)._

_The truth is, I married you because I love you. I want to protect you from the ghosts that try to devastate Amity Park, but you'd like to do it yourself, wouldn't you? I have been ready to help, which may or may not be impossible now; I don't know if I'll become full ghost when I die. You can trust to tell the truth in this letter. Why would I continue to lie to you after my death?_

_Yours Forever,_

_Danny Fenton._

Valerie felt a tear running down her cheek. Why did irony have to be cruel to her? A soft voice came to her.

"Mom, are you okay?" She looked up to see Jade wearing her pink and purple backpack. Valerie quickly suppressed the emotions that she was showing.

"Yes, I'm fine."


End file.
